


Finding Phantom: Female Danny Phantom

by NightofFury121



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dani Fenton - Freeform, F/M, Female Danny Fenton, Female danny phantom, Male Sam Manson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightofFury121/pseuds/NightofFury121
Summary: Female Dani Phantom and Male Sam Manson!  What if it was revealed that Dani Phantom was half-ghost but she wasn't revealed?  What if Vlad also came back instead of getting hit by the disasteroid?  What if Vlad was the one who revealed that Dani was half ghost?  What if everyone was trying to find out who Dani Phantom really was?What if Maddie and Jack weren't as close to their kids as portrayed in the show?  What if Jazz wasn't such a great big sister?  What if Jazz avoided her little sister?  What if Tucker's parents ignored him as well?  What if Sam's parents only treated Sam as a puppet that they could control? What if their broken homes brought the trio together and helped them bond?  What if the trio is way closer than anyone could imagine?It will start out with a flashback and that will be in italics.  Everyone in Amity doesn't like the trio, Lancer is way more into helping the jocks and other A-listers.  The trio have it rough, the only time where they are truly happy is when they're alone.  Jazz is off at college and only came back for the week of the asteroid.  The trio are in the end of their sophomore year, which is the same time that the asteroid was going to occur.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Dash Baxter/Jazz Fenton, Dash Baxter/Paulina Sanchez, Kwan/Star (Danny Phantom)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!
> 
> I wrote this a while ago and just haven't posted it yet. I still need to finish it but I have quite a few chapters, I keep trying to work on it but either something comes up or I lose my focus for this story. I hope you all enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes! Not edited!
> 
> Warning: Child neglect and bullying!

After the Disasteroid everything was calm and then everyone was cheering! They were safe and everything was fine! Then all of the ghosts waved goodbye, well all except one. Dani Phantom came down and was greeted by many people. Maddie and Jack Fenton approached and said their thanks. Shortly after that there was a shadow that came over them. That shadow happened to be one Vlad Plasmius or Vlad Masters in his human form.

"Bravo! Bravo! Everyone gets to thank the ghost gal! Without her everyone would be dead, so bravo! Bravo! Dear girl are you satisfied now?"

Dani flies up to him was about to tell him off for his recklessness but he just fires a shot at her. She didn't have time to react so she went flying back into the command center. Before she can get up though Vlad creates a clone to keep her in place while he says what he needs to.

"What are you doing here, you traitor!" Maddie shouts at him.

"No need for the harsh words there dear."

"She's not your dear! She never was and still never will be!" Jack shouts.

"Oh, I will get what I want very soon. Maybe not now but in the future. Your savior here has a dark side. One that no one knows about. She'll turn sooner or later so why not make it sooner?"

"You're a traitor Vlad and you'll be taken down sooner or later!" Maddie shouts at him.

"Will I?"

"Yes and I'll do it personally myself!"

"And ruin the rest of your children's lives? Never being there for them? Oh, wait it's far too late for you to make amends. Even during this last week that could have been everyone's last you spent all of that time on these projects."

"They understand that this was more important! Saving the world was more important! We succeeded as well! This isn't about us or how we raised our children, this is about you and how much of a freak you are. You shouldn't even exist! If anything you should be dead! The ecto acne should have killed you! No one could have survived that without dying or at least almost dying! They would fully die not half way die! There is no logical explanation for what you are! You shouldn't exist, you... you freak! That's what you are a freak!"

"Oh, Madeline, do think before you speak. I'm not exactly the only freak as you call it that has ears."

"What is that supposed to mean? No one else could possibly be the same as you!"

"Look around Madeline. How many ghosts are present and how many do you think are half-ghosts?"

"You! There's no way that Phantom is a half-ghost like you! She's the only other ghost here!"

"Ah, but you guessed right. I'm not the only half-ghost! You called me a freak but I'm not the only freak! She's also a freak, just like me!" Vlad announces proudly and throws Dani at the feet of all the spectators. Vlad then turns himself invisible and flies away. Everyone looks at Phantom, she looks at everyone sadly then flies away.

"What the-? What was that? Dani Phantom is half-ghost?" There were many responses like that, everyone around the world was also experiencing the same thing. The cameras had caught everything. The other question that was zooming around everyone's head was, "Who is Dani Phantom?"

......Present Time......

The trio walked into school the day after the disasteroid. The disasteroid passed through the Earth successfully on a Sunday, now it was Monday. Everyone in the halls were buzzing about who Phantom could be. There were some who were saying that she was from the next town over and a bunch of other things. The one thing everyone could agree on though was the fact that Dani Phantom was popular. They said that she was a popular girl from somewhere, whether from Amity, another city, or the Ghost Zone itself. No one knew for sure. So when the trio entered that morning everyone totally overlooked them and went back to their conversations.

The night before school was to resume the trio had gotten together and knew that they had to tread carefully. They met up in the Ghost Zone and told everyone there to lay low and that Dani's secret was in the balance and if that were to get out from any of the ghosts there was going to be hell to pay. The ghosts all knew that Dani and Sam were really not the threatening types so everyone agreed to back off. Only for a week though, they also knew that it was better if Dani's secret remained intact because then it would be easier to try and take the throne from her and it would be easier because then if she was swarmed by people all of the time it wouldn't be fun to cause havoc. With fewer people around the less, they have to worry about them getting hurt. Not that they really care but once they get caught Dani would not be nice to them if anyone died.

Which leads us back to now where the trio are sitting in Lancer's class listening to him drone on and on about Shakespeare. Everyone was bored and no one could listen, even now everyone was just buzzing and whispering. The A-Listers were even talking to the losers, which was rare. The only people no one dared to talk to was the trio. No one wanted a response from them, not that the trio would even give them a straight response either. The trio were good at redirecting questions. If anyone asked any of them anything personal they avoided the question. It was rare to see them ever give you a straight response. If you asked them anything about homework then you might get an answer or if they don't know they'll tell you. If you tried asking them about what their homes were like you'd instead somehow be talking about what you ate for breakfast or something along those lines. It was why the trio was avoided, no one wanted a weird response and no one wanted the goth to put a curse on them either so the only time they could do anything was if they were bullying the trio whether verbally or physically.

Paulina always verbally bullied other girls, for the most part, it was Dani but Paulina also scratched, kicked, and even slapped Dani on multiple occasions. Dani did nothing back yet she always got into trouble for what Paulina did. Dani didn't even have to say a word and Dani always got into trouble. Dash also had a part in bullying Dani, Paulina would whisper something into Dash's ear and the next thing everyone else knows is Dani being slammed into a wall and Sam and Tucker being held back by other jocks. If Dani was put into a locker by Dash the next person who was going to be stuffed in a locker as well was going to be Sam for his mouth and finally, Tucker would be stuffed in a locker. Yet the three of them always got out, somehow. No one knows for sure how they get out, no janitor helps them and no one else in the school does either. It was a mystery to everyone, everyone except the trio of course.

The three of them were hated, that's the way that things have always been. Dani was always known as the kid with the creepy parents, Sam was known as the creepy goth, and Tucker was known as the techno-geek. Together the three of them made the loser trio, they were at the bottom of the food chain. They've always been like that. They bonded when they were little and their friendship has only grown since then. The trio is also known for their parents and how they don't get along and every time one of them got into trouble and their parents were dragged in they always blamed the other kids and their parents. It was always a mess but no one paid any mind and it was a miracle that the three of them were still friends. Everyone has heard the threats that the trio's parents have yelled at their kids.

"Alright, alright! Everyone settle down! You clearly aren't listening to me so we might as well discuss what was revealed to us yesterday. Maybe then, you'll be calm for your other classes," Lancer calls to everyone's attention.

"Who do you think the ghost girl is?" Dash asks Lancer dreamily.

"I'm not sure exactly but she's probably fourteen. If she died at that age then she couldn't have aged."

"Mr. Lancer, she technically isn't dead," Valerie points out.

There are many other people that call out their theories. The trio though just share a look and then go back to listening to everyone else's theories. Everything that they heard couldn't be anything farther from the truth. The three of them were perfectly fine with spending the rest of class listening to everything. They were confident that nothing would lead back to them. If they were to find anything out it would have been when Dani first got her powers but now the three of them were even more cautious than the first few months. That was until Lancer asked the three of them to share.

"What do the three of you think?"

"I don't really care enough!" Sam said Dani and Tucker agreeing with him.

"You have to have some sort of opinion."

"Oh, we do. Dani Phantom does an awesome job of keeping us safe from the ghosts but that's all that really matters. It doesn't matter who she is. I could care less. Paulina could be Phantom and I wouldn't even bat an eye," Sam reiterates.

"If I were Phantom I would have picked a much better name and everyone would be worshipping me!" Paulina says.

"I'm sure that Phantom wouldn't be someone as shallow as you," Tucker says.

"She'd be way more caring and considerate of people," Sam says.

"She'd also care for everyone, not just those of the same status as her. She'd even protect the 'losers' as you call us," Dani finishes.

Everyone is left speechless and the bell rings and the trio are the first ones out of the room. Lancer snaps out of it first and yells to the trio that they have detention. After that everyone gets up and heads to their next class. It also gives Paulina an idea, a very stupid idea.

The next block that the trio has is Chemistry with Mrs. Jones. This block goes the same way that Lancer's did. No one is paying attention and the teacher stops class early and everyone discusses Phantom again. Once again the trio is asked about who they think Phantom is and they say that they don't care. Everyone ignores them though and when the bell rings Mrs. Jones tells them they have detention and the trio say that they already have detention with Lancer so they have detention with her on Tuesday. Third block goes the same and when it's lunchtime everyone is saying how Paulina is Phantom.

When the trio enter the lunchroom everyone is surrounding Paulina and looking at her. They're all looking at her like she's the best thing since sliced bread. When the trio walk by Paulina and her crew, Paulina calls out to them.

"Hey, losers! Bow down to me and go get me a water!"

"How about you get it yourself!" Sam tells her and the three of them keep walking but are stopped by some of the jocks.

"You should do what the lady asks. She is Phantom after all, she could blast you into dust," Dash tells them.

"If that's the case, then why doesn't she prove it by doing it?" Sam challenges. This puts everyone back, no one was expecting the three of them to challenge the A-Listers especially one claiming to be Phantom.

"My ecto thingys aren't working right now. It's because of what the really creepy dude did when he threw me into the tower thingy. He stole my powers or something."

"He stole your powers? Wow, that's really believable, we'll be going now," Tucker says and the trio pushes past them to a table in the back. Paulina then returns with her stories. She was talking about when the Lunch Lady Ghost attacked and was butchering the story hardcore.

"...so I pulled out the canister and trapped her in that! Ta-da!"

Everyone cheers for her and everything was great but then the temperature dropped in the room and everyone looked up to see Vlad.

"So you're pretending to be Phantom? Wow, you are a pathetic excuse, I can't believe that Phantom, the real Phantom, let it get this bad. You're seriously going to allow a girl such as this to pretend to be you?" Vlad looks around for Dani, Sam, or Tucker but doesn't see any of them. Instead, when he turns around he is met with a blast.

"Well, unlike you I'm not going to tell everyone who I am like some toddler. I don't need Mommy or Daddy's attention like you. I don't need approval like you do! You can leave now, I think you made your point. You should really leave now before you make a real fool of yourself and be beat by a 'little girl' as you call me. I've improved a lot and my skill only improves more by the day. You should leave, now."

"Very well, little badger. This isn't over I'll get you later and you can meet my reinforcement. You might know him and think of him as a worse opponent. Far worse than me. Goodbye, little badger. Don't forget to watch your back!"

Vlad leaves after that and everyone looks from Phantom to Paulina back to Phantom. That's when everyone burst into asking her who she really is. Dani then starts to fly away and everyone chases after her. Everyone except Sam and Tucker and Dani Fenton. Once everyone is gone Dani turns her clone invisible, the clone that was Dani Phantom and the clone disappears. Everyone is left confused and then return to the lunchroom where the trio seems to have not moved from. Dash and Paulina are the first to approach them.

"Why didn't you go after Phantom?" Dash asks.

"Like we said Dash. We. Don't. Care. Unlike you, can't you leave her alone or are you that in love with her that you have to stalk her?" Sam asks.

"Why you-!"

"Don't even start Dash. We don't care about your precious idol. That doesn't give you an excuse to hit us."

"What about your girlfriend? I bet she can't handle a punch, she'll probably start crying the second I touch her. She's such a big baby!"

"She's not a baby!"

"Sure seems like it to me, Paulina barely even touched her and she started crying."

"Just to set the record straight Paulina and the other girls were saying really mean stuff that would make anyone else want to kill themselves. After that, they started slapping and kicking her. Dani broke three of her ribs and sprained her wrist! You would cry too if you broke anything!" Sam yelled and the bell rings after.

The trio rush off to their fourth block which they just so happen to share with Dash and Paulina. That was going to be a fun class, especially since it was P.E. and Dani was still out for her broken ribs. Not that her ribs were broken anymore, they would have healed within three days but Dani had to fight Skulker and Ember so it took another two days just to heal. Dani was perfectly fine now but for most people, it takes six or more weeks. So Dani didn't have to do any P.E. because of her ribs. Dani got to sit on the bleachers for the rest of the year.

Today during P.E. it was a dodgeball day, everyone had to run three laps around the gym and then line up in the middle of the gym. Tucker and Sam could have beat everyone and been done in two minutes but because neither of them advertise to be that athletic they had to finish after the jocks. When everyone was done ten minutes of class had already passed. After that Teslaff had everyone break into teams. The A-Listers and some average kids were on one side while some other average kids and all of the losers were on the other side. Of course, the A-Listers all won. They had all of the sporty people on their team so they wouldn't lose.

The class went on like that until Teslaff finally let them get changed back into their normal clothes. Even Dani had to dress out so she went back to the locker rooms but before that she met up with Sam and Tucker and the three of them went as slow as possible. They had to wait till most of the crowd was gone so they could grab their clothes and change in a stall so no one would see their scars. They really don't need anyone to be suspicious of them. They really didn't need anyone figuring out Dani's secret either. Vlad's little stunt today already threw everyone back. It almost would have been better for Paulina to continue parading out as Phantom at least until she took it too far. Before all of the eyes were on Paulina now there was going to be more speculation. Some of that speculation could rule against the trio as well.

"Fenton! Foley! Manson! I heard about what you did in your other three classes and how disrespectful you were towards Phantom so I'm giving you three detention on Thursday since your other teachers have you the rest of the week. You guys can scrub the whole gym and make it sparkle. Now hurry up and get changed!"

"See you!" The three of them tell each other. They change in like two minutes and then meet back out in the gym where they have to until the bell rings.

"So four detentions, that's gotta be some kind of record or something," Tucker says.

"I got detention from Lancer for a whole month Freshman year," Dani comments her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah, we know. I think that's a record and he did it every day instead of just telling you that one day that you had detention for a month."

"Yeah, that sucked. I can't wait till we can get out of here."

"You're telling me. After this year we only have two more years in this place at least if we decide to stick with it."

"We could take online classes if we really wanted to," Sam suggested.

"I think we should finish this year and if my secret is still intact we could discuss a third-year or online. If this whole thing blows over we can go back to being bullied or we could rule our kingdom full time," Dani says softly that Tucker and Sam can barely hear.

"One more class for today and maybe everyone will forget about everything tomorrow," Tucker says hopefully. None of them were expecting what they did when they walked into school on Tuesday morning.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DP!
> 
> Warnings apply throughout the whole story. Warning: Bullying, abuse, child neglect.

After the trio's detention with Lancer, the trio went to Dani's house. They went up to Dani's room and the three of them hit a button on a device and went into the Ghost Zone. They went in there to discuss things and not have to worry about being eavesdropped on. Not that they really had to worry about in the Fenton household. The two adult Fenton's would be down in the basement working on some kind of project. Just in case though, it was safer to be in the Ghost Zone. They discussed everything that happened at school and how they were going to keep Dani's secret. They also discussed what Vlad said and how they were going to deal with that. The first thing they did was check that both Dan and Pariah were still locked away in their prisons and they both were. That is what confused them, Dani's biggest enemy was Dan and she still managed to defeat him, but him and Vlad? Now that would be dangerous and she could lose all that she cares about.

It was a relief, a huge relief when Dan was still trapped in the thermos. They had managed to create a stronger one so they put up a ghost shield and allowed Dan to escape so they could trap him in the stronger thermos since he had dented the other one so bad and had almost escaped. This thermos could only be unlocked by a passcode and the trio were the only ones who knew what it was. The thermos was still kept with Clockwork because it was the safest spot for it.

After the trio had a game plan for the following day they ate the dinner that the ghost servants made and then went to bed in the king-sized bed in the master bedroom. They also woke up together sprawled out on the bed. They all woke up at about five so they had plenty of time to eat breakfast and get ready for school and then rush home and meet up again for school. It was kind of complicated but it let the three of them be together for longer. Dani flew Sam and Tucker home before flying home herself. 

When the three of them met up again it was on the way to school. Dani walked to Tucker's house and then the two of them walked to Sam's house and the three made their way to school. On the way, there was a lot of messing around and shoving each other. It wasn't until they saw the school that they kept to the small talk. They really didn't need the attention. 

When they saw the school they noticed something weird, no one was in the yard. It meant that everyone was inside or something was going to happen. The only time everyone was inside was if something big was about to happen. So when the trio entered the school building that morning they were not expecting all of the posters on the lockers and people in the hallways arguing about who Phantom really was. There were even people now who said that Phantom was someone who blended in with the background and was either a Loser or an Average. The A-Listers were the only people who said that Phantom was an A-Lister or at least popular.

Now everyone's opinion was different. Every group was against one another, they were getting along Monday but now everyone's opinion was split, it was chaos. No one even paid attention to the trio when they entered. The hall was pretty crowded that the trio could barely even fit through everyone. Everyone else was either in each other's faces or anything of the sort. No one cared, even the teachers that were watching didn't seem to care and just kept watching the kids argue. It wasn't until the trio passed Dash and Paulina bullying Mikey when the three of them stepped in. The trio didn't care about all of the arguing, what they did care about was the bullying.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Dani yells at them.

"Why should I? He thinks that Phantom is some loser like you!" Dash says shoving Mikey into Dani but she catches him while also stumbling a bit. 

"What if he's right? What if Phantom is a loser in her human life? What would you say to that?"

"Do you seriously think Phantom is a loser?" Paulina asks.

"I'm saying that she could be, Phantom could have graduated already too. You don't know, Phantom may even have been popular but see you don't know because Phantom will most likely keep her secret intact for as long as possible. Whoever Phantom is though, she has to be kind, compassionate, and considerate of others no matter their status. Maybe the two of you should be more like her. Maybe then you'll find out her secret and be her friend," Dani finishes and after Mikey is with his friends they walk off. The trio leave Paulina, Dash, and Mikey dumbfounded.

That's when Mikey suggests to his friends, "Do you think that Dani could be Phantom and that's why the trio refuse to comment?"

"No way! If Dani were Phantom she wouldn't allow Dash and Paulina to walk all over her and her friends. She would give them a taste of their own medicine. Besides any normal person would have told everyone just so they could be popular. Dani wouldn't be Phantom, she's a bad liar, remember?"

"Yeah, you're right Lester. Thanks."

"I know I am but even if Dani isn't Phantom I think they know who is."

"That makes sense!" Nathan says.

"It does, it's why the three of them refuse to say anything they know who Phantom really is!" Mikey exclaims. That is when the three of them start to plan how to let everyone else know that the trio knows who Phantom is. The three of them plan up until the bell and when everyone rushes off to first block so do they. They plan on telling everyone during first block that the trio knows something.

First block Tuesday turns out the same as Monday, everyone is too preoccupied so Lancer stops with his lesson and asks if there were any new discoveries. Mikey was the first to raise his hand so Lancer called on him.

"Dani, Sam, and Tucker know who Phantom is!" Mikey exclaims and the trio burst out laughing.

"You- you think t-th-that we know wh-who Phantom is?" Tucker asks laughing.

"That's funny," Dani says after they all calm down still wiping the tears from their eyes.

"You really think losers like us would know Phantom much less who she is? Well I hate to break it to you but we don't and we don't really care to find out either. Trying to figure out who Phantom is would just make our grades drop even more and we really don't need to do that," Sam says.

"What? But you have to know that's why you said that Phantom could only be someone who is caring and considerate."

"Anyone with eyes could see that Phantom would be considerate and caring towards all people. Phantom doesn't care who you are. Besides, how does anyone know that Phantom is actually half-human? Ghosts lie even half ones like Vlad. How do we know that he isn't lying about it?"

That gets everyone to think and everyone drops it and goes back to thinking that Vlad Plasmious lied to everyone. What the trio said brought light to everyone's eyes and they actually started to think of the actual proof they had about Dani Phantom being a half-ghost, half-human hybrid. By the end of that school day, there was a new rumor going around that Vlad was a liar and Phantom is a full ghost. The trio had managed to stop the school from completely splitting in half because of the arguments and managed to keep everyone from finding out Phantom's true identity. The three of them were safe for now as long as nothing big happened anytime soon they would all be fine.

Even the teachers believed what their students were saying about how Phantom was a full ghost. Once the trio was done with their detention the whole town was saying that Plasmious was a liar and Phantom was a full ghost. This was broadcasted on live television that Plasmious was a liar and the whole world went back to believing that Plasmious is the only hybrid and that he was the only freak in the world. The whole world was oblivious and the trio could go back to their everyday lives. They still had to tread carefully, of course, they didn't need to be revealed after that whole ordeal. As long as things stayed calm everything was going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 1449
> 
> A/N: Thanks for reading! I know that this is shorter than the first chapter but I promise there is still more to come! I hope you enjoyed and continue reading!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

It was Wednesday, halfway through the week and the trio had managed to get detentions for all of next week as well. They did everything they were told but yet somehow still got detentions. It was amazing that it wasn't until the end of the year. It probably would be soon so they didn't dare get their hopes up. The three of them couldn't wait till summer vacation, spending their time in the Ghost Zone and just relying on one another. Not having anyone to judge them and just being themselves.

At school, the three of them have to dial down their real selves. Dani really isn't much of a talker, she talks when told to and when she's standing up for one of her friends or someone else. She'll talk to her friends too out in public but when she's Phantom or alone with her friends there is a lot of banter involved and some really bad puns. At least she can be herself around her friends or better yet, her family. Sam and Tucker are her family. They are her real family and she is theirs.

Then there is Tucker, to the public, he's some techno-geek freak and cares more about his electronics more than his friends. That may be what everyone else thinks but in private with his friends he's enjoying a good time, it's not until everything gets to him that he starts to break down in his friends' arms and even then they have to be in total privacy. Tucker has more feelings than what others see. Those feelings come out around his family, his family that is Sam and Dani. The three of them together are a family, a chosen family but one nonetheless. Tucker still has his witty responses which cause him and Dani to constantly banter and drive Sam nuts. It's also when the two of them gang up on Sam to get him to do what they want, like the one time they dared him to try on a pink shirt and Sam actually bought it. Of course, Sam will doubt ever buying it and he'll even wear it on days that they're all in the Ghost Zone and don't have to go anywhere.

Finally, there is Sam; to the public, Sam is just some goth freak. Of course to his friends though, Sam is their world. Sam may look goth and even act goth at times but he isn't as dreary as most other goths are, he was actually kind of positive. Sam also wasn' t afraid to say his opinion and sometimes those opinions rubbed off on his friends and the three of them would get into trouble. At least they always got into trouble together and no matter how much their families hated one another the trio was always together, against their parents' wishes.

The trio were sitting in Lancer's class once again listening to him drone on but once again no one was really paying attention. Well, the trio were, kind of, they were taking notes and also passing them. The trio had moved their desks closer to one another and since they did that for every class since the beginning of Freshman year the teachers just stopped trying to get them to stop considering that they moved their desks back after class was over. It made passing notes easier for them and helping each other, not cheating, but helping each other out. Sam would kill Dani and Tucker if they cheated, it's only during tests where they have that gap between them. 

Teachers have tried to catch the three of them cheating but even when they sit on different ends of the room, usually Dani by the teacher's desk, Tucker in the middle, and Sam in the way back and the three of them still get the same questions right and wrong. They even took away all forms of communication and everyone is still baffled by how they got all the same answers. Everyone else just blamed it on some goth voodoo, the trio just let them think whatever they wanted to, it was better than trying to convince everyone else otherwise.

The trio were tired of everyone's assumptions. They'd rather be asked themselves, well, unless it was personal. Like their home lives or things about ghosts, especially Dani Phantom. They wouldn't want to talk about Dani Phantom because it could reveal secrets they don't want to be revealed. It was easier to be hated by everyone else and let everyone else think that they didn't care about Dani Phantom. It helped keep their secrets and they weren't about to stop.

School went on as usual, the trio getting bullied more than usual. It seemed as if between every block they were getting slammed into lockers. Even the nerds were getting involved and called them all nasty names. The trio just shrugged it off though, they were used to everyone being nasty to them. It wasn't until the walk home from school where everyone was giving them nasty looks.

"What is up with everyone?" Tucker asked.

"Who knows, it's probably because of the whole Dani Phantom thing," Sam replies.

"Why can't they get over it? They all hated Phantom before she saved the whole world and before that the whole world didn't even know that ghosts existed."

"It's because of the world-saving thing."

"How is it possible that we go from hated to even more hated?" Dani asks.

"Well technically they all love Dani Phantom," Tucker points out.

"Well, she's also laying low as of this moment," Dani practically whispers.

Pretty soon the trio is on Dani's doorstep about to enter when the door swings open. The door reveals a smiling Maddie and Jack Fenton.

"Danielle, Sweetie! You're home and you brought your friends!" Maddie practically squeals.

"Um, yeah," Dani says and the three of them get dragged in only to be met with cameras in their faces and the Mansons and Foleys.

"This was a mistake," Sam states.

"Yup," Tucker says. With that, the three of them try to flee but are stopped by Maddie and Jack Fenton.

"Kids you can't leave yet," Maddie says.

"Of course we can. You can't exactly keep us here," Sam tells her.

"Well before you leave these nice people want to create a T.V. show and have offered for all of us to be in it. We already signed the forms so all three of you are going to be in the show."

"Wait, we don't even get a say?" Tucker asks.

"Of course you don't, Sammy-kins this is a once in a lifetime opportunity so you'll do this."

"I don't want to and neither do my friends. Besides, it can't possibly be up to just you. Don't we get a say and have to sign forms as well?" Sam asks.

"Actually since you're minors it's solely up to your parents," One of the crew guys says.

"Well, we still refuse. Now goodbye."

The three of them all rush up to Dani's room a cameraman following after them. Before the guy can enter though the door is slammed shut and locked. Defeated the cameraman goes back down the stairs where the trio's parents just so happen to be arguing.

"This is all your fault!" Pamela shouts at Maddie. The camera guys are catching this all on video. They'll probably even put this in the first episode. Each person on the crew were filming a different person and their reaction.

"No wonder those kids don't want to be on camera. With parents that always argue, no one would want to be on camera," a different camera guy says.

"Remember Jerry we aren't supposed to talk," the camera guy that followed the trio says.

"Ah, shut it, Larry. Don't act so innocent, you've done it before. I can't believe that this is going to be something that we have to deal with for the next couple of months."

"I can't believe that everyone believed that ghost so easily and then it was said that Dani Phantom was a full ghost. Ghosts can't lie, can they?" Jerry asks.

"Shut up, after this argument is solved we can leave and discuss things," Larry tells him.

"Fine."

"I'm leaving and I'm taking my son with me, he is no longer allowed to hang out with that daughter of yours or your son!" Pamela finishes and her and Jeremy walk up the stairs and pound on Dani's door. Jack, Maddie, Angela, and Maurice following shortly after. The adults are pounding on the door for about a minute before Jack gets tired of it and breaks the door in. They all look around the room and see that no one is in the room and the window is open.

"They couldn't have gotten far," Maurice says and the parents all barrel down the stairs and to their cars to look for their children. The parents drive all the way around town trying to find their kids they even look at all of the places where most teens hang around but each time they asked someone they said no. It just left the question of 'where were their children?'

...Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone...

"Well we dodged a bullet," Sam says and plops down on a couch in Phantom's Keep.

"I just wish that they could all get along. We may not call them our parents but it would still be nice if they actually cared enough for us to respect our wishes. They weren't our family so we made do and made our own. I don't want to be separated from either one of you," Dani says putting her head on Sam's lap and her feet on Tucker's.

"Just wait till they find out that the two of you are married. Imagine their reactions then," Tucker says and Sam and Dani glare at him.

"They won't find out for a very long time either," Sam tells him glaring.

"Hey, I ain't no snitch!"

"I can't wait until we can move here full time," Dani voices out loud.

"Neither can I," Tucker says.

"Well, we could always finish out the last few weeks and then go online and live here," Sam tells them.

"I wish, I'd love having to not hide our marriage but we'd have to face the world sooner or later. Besides with Vlad on the loose and with him trying to take over the world we can't exactly just leave. The world needs us right now, we still don't even know what Vlad has up his sleeve."

"You and your hero complex. I wish life could just take it easy on the three of us and let the two of you be happy and maybe let me settle down with a wife of my own."

"You'll find someone Tucker, maybe not now but eventually. You'll find happiness with a girl of your own," Dani tells him.

"Thanks, Ellie. I'm so glad that we don't have to keep calling you Dani, Ellie suits you so much more."

"Thanks, Tucker."

"You know we're awfully lucky that Amity is so blind to everything or else they'd have figured out your identity sooner. How many Dani's are in Amity?" Sam asks rhetorically.

"One, but Amity will forever be blind and never suspect our little Ellie here."

"I'm not that little, you two are just taller than me!"

"Shush, the big kids are talking."

"I'm the same age as you!"

"Technically Ellie you're younger than the both of us," Sam points out.

"And, you must be this tall to ride."

"Just you wait I'll get taller than the both of you."

"I doubt it, Shorty," Tucker teases.

Dani grumbles and the three of them go back to watching the movie. They eventually fall asleep and when they wake up, they're all pretty sore from the couch. All except Dani who had used Sam and Tucker as a pillow. So she was perfectly fine.

"I think we should skip school today. It beats having a camera person following us around all day," Tucker says.

"We can't, as much as I would love to but if Ellie misses one more day, she'll have to take summer school."

"Yeah, okay. I guess we'll go but if everyone wants to hang out with us it'll be your fault."

"Okay, I'll take full responsibility now let's get ready before Ellie gets out of the shower."

"Fine but the last one down to the dining hall has to take an embarrassing photo and put it up on the castle wall."

"No!"

About twenty minutes later they were all done and down in the dining hall.

"Since Sammy over here was last he has to put an embarrassing photo of him on the castle wall," Tucker says cheerfully.

"How about in our bedroom? Technically that is a castle wall," Dani points out.

"I meant a main one."

"Technically, Ellie is right you didn't specify where."

"Oh come on! You can't gang up on me!"

"Oh, but we did."

Sam and Tucker start a mini argument until Dani breaks it up and the food arrives. They thank the maids who brought it out and also tell them to thank the chef. Things were quiet for a little while until that peace is broken by Sidney bursting through the doors.

"Sidney, are you okay?" Dani asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine Queen Phantom. I should be the one asking you that question. Anyway, all of the kids at school are starting to bully me again and I don't know what I should do. Can you help me, please?"

"Of course, let's go talk them right now," Dani transforms and takes off with Sidney leaving Sam and Tucker.

"She didn't even finish eating!" Tucker exclaims.

"That's Ellie for you, putting everyone else before herself."

"I know but she should've at least finished."

"You still have snacks in your bag right?"

"Of course, I do."

"Good, then we'll make her eat a few of those on the way to school. Then she'll at least have something in her stomach."

"Are we going back to Fenton Works and then escaping through the window so the camera people can't get to us?"

"Yeah, unless they catch onto us then we could ask them about a million questions and then they can't use anything."

"Yeah, that could work. Don't people have to be interviewed in t.v. shows? Do you think they'll call us out of our classes or will they just wait till we get to our houses?"

"They could do either it really depends."

"That's what worries me, we'll be caught off guard no matter what they do. If they do it during our classes then we'll be separate and if they do it after school there's a good chance that our parents are going to be there and watch our every move and separate all of us the second they can."

"Well, that's just the price we'll have to pay. Besides, we'll all meet up in the zone after our supposed parents lecture us."

"I can't wait till they can't tell us what to do."

"I think we're all ready to get out of Amity. Until Vlad is captured though, we'll have to stay."

"How are we going to keep Vlad contained? We can put him in a thermos but even then he could find a way to get out. We almost need to have a cell designed just for him."

"There is a cell designed just for halfas in Walker's prison."

"What? When did this happen?"

"The last time Ellie was captured, Walker had a cell just for her. We can use that for Vlad."

"What if that can't hold him?" 

"It will, Walker and Dani made a truce a while back. Ever since Ellie was crowned they changed a few rules. After that, they wanted to test the cell to see if it would be able to hold any other halfas. It held up against everything Ellie tried so they determined that it was good."

"Well, at least we have a plan, kind of."

"If anything we could always bait him with the Ghost Zone. He clearly knows that Ellie is stronger than him. Vlad may have the time but Ellie's had to fight a lot more ghosts, especially more powerful ones than Vlad. She's defeated, Pariah and Dan. Those two are more powerful than Vlad. Especially since Dan is a combination of their two ghosts, yet Ellie came out on top."

"Yeah, Ellie's made of some tough stuff."

"You're telling me."

Sam and Tucker finish eating shortly after and Dani arrives with just enough time for them to head to school. Dani turned invisible and went down the stairs to see all of the adults and the cameras rolling. The shocking part was the whole 'parents' talking. They weren't yelling at each other but sitting drinking coffee of all things. Dani reported her findings back to her friends and they left via the window.

"Think we'll be able to escape the cameras today?" Dani asks but receives shrugs in response.

Word Count 2753

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

It wasn't until the three of them got to school and everyone was staring at them did they realize there was a cameraman in the middle of the hallway looking straight at them. Paulina had tried getting on camera but because of the whole underage thing, she won't be able to be aired. Not that they would air her in the first place she only talked about herself and not the ghosts. When the trio first saw the school they stopped talking and just enjoyed each other's company so when they entered the school and saw the cameraman they were screwed.

"How'd you even get here? Have you been waiting here the whole time?" Tucker asks the cameraman.

The cameraman doesn't reply so the trio just walk by him and head to their lockers.

"Any ideas on how to ditch this guy?" Dani whispers to her friends. The camera doesn't pick it up though.

"Magic, that would be the only thing I can think of," Tucker responds.

"Yeah, Tuck cause magic is a thing," Sam tells him.

"Technically there is Desiree she grants wishes."

"Don't even think about it or..." Dani trails off and collects what she needs out of her locker and heads to class.

"Look what you did Tuck."

"Me, what did I do?"

"You know," Sam jerks his head towards the camera.

"Yeah, that's going to be a problem."

Sam and Tucker rush off to class after that hoping to lose the cameraman. It helps that Paulina is right there and swoops in and starts talking to the camera, Dash right next to her. Once the bell rings though Paulina and Dash leave and the cameraman is just left confused as to where the trio went.

The cameraman, whose name is Jonathon just decides to go to the office and ask for their schedule so he doesn't have to keep on this wild goose chase. It took a little convincing before the secretaries gave him anything but eventually, they caved. After a while of wandering around Jonathon finally found the classroom. He arrived halfway through the class and entered. Lancer just looked at him and asked him to explain. Before he can say anything though Paulina blurts out an answer.

"He's here for me of course. I'm going to be discovered and then I'm going to be a model and leave all of these losers here and they'll be poor while I'm rich!"

"Actually that's not why I'm here. I'm here to film Samuel Manson, Danielle Fenton, and Tucker Foley. It's for the reality t.v. that will come out in a few weeks."

"How did you even find us?" Tucker asks.

"I walked to the office and talked to the ladies, they gave me your schedule."

"Well, I'll be d-" Sam starts.

"Finish that sentence and you'll have detention the rest of the year."

"Darned, I'll be darned."

"Fine, you Mr...."

"Smith, but Jonathon will be fine."

"Alright, Mr. Smith you can either stand up here and film the class or you can stand in the back. If you'd prefer to sit then there is an empty seat next to Mr. Manson."

"Thank you, sir."

"It's really no trouble."

"Why'd you want to film the three of them?" An A-Lister asks. The cameraman doesn't respond and stands in a corner in the front of the room. Other people shout out questions to him but he ignores them and films the trio.

"People, people settle down. We are actually going to get things done today. We aren't going to get distracted by Dani Phantom or the cameraman, understood?" Everyone nods until Jonathon asks the million dollar question.

"What are your opinions on Dani Phantom and why did everyone go from believing she was half-human to full ghost?"

The class gets riled up at that until Lancer settles them down and tells Jonathon that if he can't keep quiet he'll be prohibited from staying in the room. The cameraman is quiet after that and just stands and watches. Nothing interesting at all happens and Lancer just lectures forever and ever until the bell rings. Everyone in that class was about to fall asleep, everyone except Lancer.

"I wish Lancer had better lectures. Ones that didn't make you want to fall asleep, " Tucker states.

The other two just nod and Dani looks straight ahead. "Dash is coming, in about a minute he'll reach us."

"Well, then we better not disappoint him, " Sam says.

"I don't get why we're always his target. I was hoping that we'd get a break from this guy with the camera rolling."

"Maybe he still will," Dani says getting a look on her face.

"I know that look," Sam says.

"What look? Oh, it's her 'I have a brilliant plan' look," Tucker says and the three of them wait for Dash silently. Dash turns around the corner and yells.

"FREAKS!"

Dash is a few feet away before anything happens. Then Dani speaks, "Dash you should probably go away. I know you might really want to shove us into lockers but, do you want to do that on tv and have the whole world see it? Imagine how many colleges would revoke their scholarships, do you really not want to go to college?"

Dash lets out a frustrated growl and then walks away. "Hey Dash, don't let us catch you doing anything to anyone else either, " Sam yells. Dash is fully out of view when the trio high five one another.

"You know that technically his parents have to sign a release form, " Jonathon tells them.

"Oh, we know but he doesn't and by tomorrow everyone in Amity will sign a release form. No one wants the bottom of the food chain to have a show before the top. So by tomorrow you might have to follow around Paulina. Good luck by the way," Tucker replies.

"You planned this, didn't you? Just so you will get out of being filmed?"

"No, we didn't have to do anything. It's your fault for coming to our school. Everyone here is an attention whore. They don't care about anyone but themselves. So when we get to be on tv before them, of course, they're going to protest it. If they don't have a cameraman to follow them then there is going to be a huge protest. Have fun with that," Sam says and the trio stalks off leaving Jonathon in the middle of the hall dumbfounded. When the bell rings he is brought out of his trance and decides to call the producer.

When Jonathon gets off the phone with his producer he decides that it wasn't even worth it to follow these three kids around. The three of them keep trying to get out of it, but he has a job to do so he has to. He just thinks about the money involved and if Dani Phantom is really a half-ghost. Then Jonathon thinks that it could be worse, he could be filming the Fentons. The same Fentons who won't shut up. He'd rather take the moody high schoolers.

...Fourth Block...

It was a long day, for the trio and for Jonathon. Jonathon spent most of the day chasing after them, it wasn't until they had PE that he really had a break. He tried asking Dani questions since she was on the bleachers but she just scooted farther away every time and didn't talk to him at all. She gave him no usable footage, the other two also kept on getting out during dodgeball, almost on purpose and came to sit by Dani. That was when she actually talked and even then it wasn't that much. When the boys had to get up and go back to playing they did so reluctantly.

"You aren't much of a talker, are you?"

"No."

"So you'll answer yes or no questions?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Dani becomes silent once again and goes back to the dodgeball game waiting for her friends to return to her. When they finally do get out Dani approaches them and the three of them sit as far away from the man as possible. The three of them also go back to whispering to one another, ignoring the rest of the class. Jonathon decides to take his chances and moves closer to them. When the trio got fed up with him they ask Teslaff to let him film anyone else. To which she points out Paulina and she goes up to the cameraman and starts talking into the camera. The trio then moves as far away as possible and Teslaff has them finish the game and lets them do whatever they want for the rest of the time. For every kid except the trio, it means flock to the camera guy.

The trio just snuck off to the locker rooms to change before anyone else entered. Nobody really needs to see their scars, they still went into the stalls just in case anyone decided to walk in. They always had to be cautious, one wrong move and you're in trouble. Whether that trouble is life or death or avoiding getting in trouble by people and getting grounded or detention. Being cautious is what has kept them alive for so long and so human. If they weren't cautious they could be a mindless A-Lister, well Sam could because of his wealth maybe even Tucker but Dani has always been known as the weird kid. The only reason Jazz wasn't classified as that weird kid was because she was the 'pretty' sister so she always had guys attention. Dani tried to blend into the background but was picked on because of her parents and her friends. 

The trio were pretty fast in changing and by the time Teslaff told everyone else to go change the trio exited. They still tried to stay as far away from Jonathon as possible, every time he got close they walked away and carried on with their conversation. It seemed that whatever they were talking about they were deep in conversation. He zoomed in on the three of them to at least let the camera catch their mouth moving. At least there will be some useable footage for today.

This footage would prove that the three of them had something to hide and sooner or later it would come out. Everyone would put a lot of pressure on them and they would eventually spill. It always happened, you couldn't have reality tv without pressure being put onto the main characters. It was the only way to get secretive people to spill, most people would cave under the pressure and spill and when the three of them spill it will be to the whole world. The three of them clearly knew something that everyone else was missing. 

These thoughts kept running through Jonathon's head. The three of them would spill their secret or secrets on camera. They would have to actually open up and it would make the show a big hit. The three of them were going to make the whole crew a lot of money. What he was making now would look like chump change. He would make lots from this show. He thought it was originally a big mistake but now he knew that this was best for his career.

Jonathon was brought out of his thoughts by the bell ringing. He was shocked that no one had tried to approach him. It wasn't until he accidentally bumped into a girl in the hall and apologized that he figured that he wasn't the only one to figure anything out. The girl that he bumped into had plans in her hands that said that Dani Fenton was Dani Phantom. He decided to talk to her about it.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Westlyn Westley but most people call me Wes or West. What's it to you?"

"Do you mind if I pulled you out of your class an interview you for the show? Your parents will have to sign a release form after we're done taping but do you think that you could?"

"Yeah, I just have a free block right now, we could go to the library. No one's in there right now."

"Well, lead the way then. I have a feeling that you have a lot of information for me."

"I'm sure I do, here we are. Now, what kind of questions do you have?"

"What exactly is in your hands?"

"This? This is a chart that proves Dani Fenton is actually Dani Phantom. No one believes me but I know she is. With how secretive her and her friends are and how Dani Fenton and Phantom are never in the same place at the same time. Also at the beginning of Freshman year, Dani was in an accident and shortly after Dani Phantom shows up."

"When was this accident?"

"In August, the same day that Dani was in the accident the ghost portal started working or at least what everyone says. But Dani Fenton is Phantom. Phantom is always hanging out with Sam and Tucker and those three also came up with the plan to save the world."

"How do you know Sam and Tucker were involved?"

"Tucker was helping with the presentation that Phantom was showing everyone and Sam is probably the one who came up with the plan and Phantom presented it and took all of the credit. Therefore all of the evidence leads back to Dani Fenton."

"Thank you for your time."

"No problem. Thanks for actually believing me."

Jonathon went to go find where the trio were at and try and ask them questions during the work time that they get and talk to them or at least try to. When Jonathon entered the room he was not expecting Mr. Lancer to be teaching the class. Not that Lancer was really teaching he was really just supervising.

"Mr. Smith you're lucky you aren't one of my students or you would be considered late. Did the three of them ditch you again because I can give them a detention for you."

"Kind of but it was mostly my fault I ran into this girl called Wes and she had information about Phantom. So I interviewed her for a bit."

"You interviewed, Wes? But I'm so much more important," Paulina whines.

"What exactly did Wes tell you?" Sam asks.

"She said that Dani Fenton was Dani Phantom," Jonathon tells them honestly and everyone starts laughing even Lancer. "What's so funny?"

"You actually believed her?" Sam asks.

"Everyone knows that, that's her cover. If anyone were Phantom it would be her, she's more popular than Dani. Wes also has way more reasons as to why she would be Phantom over Dani," Tucker tells him.

"One, she's popular I'm not. Two why would I protect the people who are always bullying me? Three, once again she's popular and has more friends than I do and if you look at her grades compared to mine hers are better. Only a true hero could focus on both," Dani points out.

"Everyone in this room feels that way?"

"Of course, Wes looks more like Phantom than Fenton. Besides Phantom has curves in all of the right places like Wes does. Wes would totally be Phantom but Phantom is a full ghost. We already said that. But if Phantom were half human it would be Wes," Dash says.

"There's more evidence of Wes being Phantom than Dani," Tucker says and everyone goes back to their work.

"Why would a freak like Fenton ever be the cool and awesome and beautiful Phantom?"

The school day finishes up faster than usual it seemed. Dani, Tucker, and Sam were the first out of the class and went to the classroom they'd have detention in. Waiting for the teacher supervising this detention. Jonathon, on the other hand, was confused as to where the three of them went. It wasn't until Lancer told him that he was supervising detention and that the trio were in it. Jonathon asked him why they were in it and Lancer said it was because they were disrespecting the town hero.

"They were disrespecting Phantom?"

"Yes, ever since Phantom saved us from the disasteroid and the three of them still seem to hate her and the other ghosts still."

"Why do they still hate ghosts? Even the Fenton's stopped trying to dissect them 'molecule by molecule' because of Phantom."

"Nobody knows the trio won't exactly say why. So everyone kind of assumes with them. There are different rumors going around, some say that the Fenton's infected them to make them hate ghosts and don't know how to reverse it. Then there's another one saying how the Fenton's drilled it into Dani's brain at a young age that ghosts were evil and she rubbed that off onto her friends. Most of the theories involve the Fenton parents. The one that doesn't is the one where Phantom stole Sam from Dani but that one doesn't make much sense because the three of them are still together. Everyone still assumes that Dani and Sam are still dating and that Phantom didn't split them up."

"Sam and Dani are dating?"

"Of course they are. Everyone in the school knows it's only their parents that don't know. If their parents ever did find out then both Sam and Dani would be in big trouble since their parents are always arguing. There are also other people that say that all three of them are dating but considering that Tucker flirts with all of the girls here that was thrown out the window."

"Wow, what would happen if their parents ever found out?"

"Nobody knows, as many people that would like to tell their parents no one has proof."

"Then how does everyone know that they're dating?"

"In their Freshman year Sam and Dani would always share those puppy dog looks with each other but now they do so at the same time and don't always look away from one another. They've all changed a lot since then though so maybe they just stopped liking each other. It's really hard to tell with the three of them, they stopped showing emotions a while ago. The three of them usually look more bored than anything else."

"Bored?"

"Yeah, they stop people from bullying the others and those people turn on them and they still look bored. They don't even look frightened, it's as if no one can hurt them but each other. They switched from short sleeves to long sleeves so the three of them probably got into things that they shouldn't have."

"Like what?"

"Everyone assumes they're in a gang. It's why they don't show emotions and switched to long sleeves. Even under their PE uniforms, they wear long sleeves under their shirts and they wear leggings under their shorts."

"That's why they wear something different?"

"Of course, like I said before that's what everyone assumes. No one knows for sure."

"What do their parents think about this?"

"Sam's parents aren't around often, they travel a lot for business. Dani's parents are for the most part down in their lab working on ghost projects. Even on the week that could have been our last the Fenton's were focusing more on that then their children. With Tucker is parents are home sometimes but they work a lot so they aren't paying too much attention to their kids."

"How is child services not called?"

"We don't know but as much as their parents aren't home neither are the three of them. They disappear a lot even when their parents are home. No one can ever find them they have even searched in the towns over and still don't find them. We're here now, the three of them are in here."

"Hey! Give me my beret back! Sam tell her to give it back!"

"Hey, this is payback from when you took my-" Dani cuts herself off sits back down and gives Tucker his hat back.

"I'm glad that you children have settled down. Just in time too, Mr. Smith is here with me."

"Not him again! You aren't going to get anything from detention. It's just a long timeout, no talking or anything. You'll get no useable footage."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"I wanted to be a director at one time, I did my research."

"What do you want to be now?"

"A king, but who doesn't."

"Why don't you want to be a director?"

"Plans change. Speaking of plans, what's on today's detention punishment? Take all of the gum off of the desks, erase things out of textbooks, or something entirely different like scrubbing the floor with our toothbrushes?"

"We don't do that here children, we sit quietly in the desks for two hours."

"Why not our usual punishment?" Sam asks.

"There never is a punishment."

"If you say so."

"I want all of you to sit and be quiet. No sleeping, just being quiet and no passing notes."

"I think I'd rather scrape off all of the chewed gum," Dani mutters and puts her head down. The other two do the same. It isn't until all three of them start smiling at the same time when it gets creepy.

"Why are you smiling? What's so funny?" Lancer asks.

"It's nothing Mr. Lancer we promise," Tucker lies a smile still on his face.

"What did the three of you do?"

"Nothing and for you to sit here and accuse us of something before proving it-"

"Relax Sammy, I think they get it."

"Sammy, so you two are dating then?" Jonathon asks and the trio bursts out laughing.

"Us? Dating? No way," they say at the same time.

"Those two think of each other as siblings, and I'm one of those. I'm Dani's older brother that plays practical jokes all the time and Sam is the older brother that-"

"Mr. Foley one more word out of your mouth and you can serve an extra hour the same goes for the two of you."

The trio go back to putting their heads on the desk. It was almost as if they were communicating with each other. Lancer seemed to have the same thoughts and asked for their phones. The three gave no protest and pulled out their phones, from their bags.

"How do you text and have your phones in your bag at the same time?" Jonathon asked.

"We don't," Sam replies.

"We weren't even on our phones," Tucker also says.

"Foley, Manson you each have an extra hour."

"If they get an extra hour so should I? It wouldn't be fair."

"Very well you each have an extra hour and detention with me tomorrow as well."

"Actually Mrs. Haunch has us tomorrow and Friday, Teslaff has us next Monday and Tuesday, but you can have us Wednesday," Tucker says.

"How do you get so much detention?" Jonathon asks.

"The teachers hate us and a whole bunch of other reasons."

"I will not warn the three of you again."

After another three hours of detention, they're free to go. It was a whole bunch of silence and no useable footage except for the beginning part.

"Can we have our phones back please?" Sam asks Lancer.

"I think I'll hold onto them, you can have them back after detention tomorrow."

"Okay, works for us," Tucker says and the trio all but sprint out of the school. Lancer just holds his head in his hands. Jonathon, on the other hand, has to go try and catch up with the trio. When Jonathon makes it out of the school though he doesn't see them anywhere. He doesn't even hear them.

"This is just great! I can't find them. Maybe they ran home, hopefully, that's the case."

Jonathon starts the way back to the Fenton's home and shuts off his camera. The camera was almost dead anyway. He might as well shut it off, no point in keeping it on if he can't film the kids he was supposed to. He shut off the camera and walked towards the car that he drove to the school. He put the camera in the back and got into the driver's side. It wasn't until he was adjusting his mirrors did he see the trio exit the building. He decided to just let it, they weren't going to give him anything usable and he was on his feet all day. He decides to call the producer and tell him that the trio escaped him again and that another cameraman should film them and that they were probably heading to the Fenton's. With that Jonathon heads to the apartment that he's staying at while here.

Word Count 4043

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count 3214
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
